Beginning Forever
by Samwich520
Summary: Jasper Oneshot. It's an OC. Let me know what you think.


Betrayed, broken and abandoned. She lost everything. A home, a family and friends. Gone, all of them. So easily they turned her over, not once showing signs of remorse or regret. Not even sparing one last glance as they strode out of the room.

Kneeling on the cold, hard ground; she wished for death. She wished for the end of her pain, her sorrow. And she believed she would get it. It was the rule. She was a danger to the people sitting in front of her. She was a danger to their way of life, their existence. They couldn't have that, she would be killed. It was only a matter of time.

**He could sense her pain, even from miles away. The agony he felt was almost unbearable, harder to endure and more powerful than any he'd ever felt. Just knowing that this girl was feeling such a strong amount of pain was killing him. He needed to find some way to ease it, to save her. **

**Jumping up, he practically flew out of the house, with the desperate need to reach this girl on time. Nothing could stop him as he grabbed a car and sped all the way to the airport. He booked the first flight and boarded. No one knew what was going on, or why he left like that.**

She heard nothing. None of the quiet whispers, or the words spoken in louder tones. She saw nothing. None of the glances or movements. She heard only sound of her sobs. She saw only the floor. She felt only her pain. The pain that was beginning to devour her, from the inside out.

**He flew off of the plane, practically barreling over anyone in his way. The need to get to her was overpowering anything else. Renting a car, he pushed its limits, breaking over a normal speed. Reaching his destination, he hoped he wasn't too late. With his frantic mind, he couldn't feel her emotions anymore.**

She braced herself. She sensed it was coming soon. They were going to kill her. She didn't mind. She had no reason to exist anymore. She let herself enter a stupor, a daze. She felt them take a hold of her, keeping her from moving. Two hands placed caressed the sides of her face, the touch of cold hands did not faze her. It almost relieved her, she knew her end was coming.

**The door stood in front of him, he didn't care. He barged right through it, causing everyone to turn and stare. **

**"What is the meaning of this?"**

**"Don't kill her."**

**"She's too dangerous to be kept alive. She could reveal our entire existence."**

**"Aro, you can't kill her. I will take care of her, train her."**

**"That is not such a good idea. She will not listen. She needs to be exterminated. Now let us continue."**

**The man moved forward, not backing down.**

**"Aro, let her go. She can't be killed."**

**He held out his hand, waiting for Aro to take it, to see into his mind. Aro grasped his hand, letting the thoughts and memories rush into his mind. Aro's face showed understanding as he let go.**

**"Well, now I see why I cannot kill her. She may go with you."**

**The man nodded his head in gratitude.**

She felt the hold on her arms slacken, and then release. Confused, she looked up. She wasn't prepared for the sight in front of her. Someone she hadn't seen in a century. If she had needed air, it would have all left her body.

"Jasper."

**He turned and smiled at her. **

**"Hello my angel."**

Her mind registered her shock. And her body registered every other feeling that overtook her. Lifting to her feet, she stepped forward and brushed a hand across his face, making sure he was real.

**The smile never left his face. She was alive. After all of these years. If his heart had been working, it would have skipped, no jumped a beat. He took her into his arms.**

**"I've missed you my love."**

"I thought you were dead."

**"Technically I am. I thought you were dead."**

A smile graced her features.

"Technically I am," she mocked.

**"I love you Angelina. Come home with me."**

"I love you too Jasper. I'll go anywhere you want me to."

**Not caring that Aro, and some of the Volturi were watching, he swooped in and placed a passionate kiss of longing on her lips. **

_After years of being separated by 'death', they were finally ready to begin forever._


End file.
